Defectos que Charasuke adora de Menma
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Charasuke desde que estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Menma se había dado cuenta que tenía unos defectos que los adoraba. Pareja: MenCharaMen CharaMen/MenChara


Desde hace media hora que estaba angustiado debido a que no sabía noticias de Menma que estaba en el hospital. Daba vueltas por la sala de espera, ni ganas le daban por sentarse.

Pero era solo por qué al pobre lamentablemente estaba pasando por un estrés agudo, que, aunque sea la forma de estrés más común fue algo que le hizo parar ahí en el hospital.

El estrés agudo es emocionante y fascinante en pequeñas dosis, pero cuando es demasiado resulta agotador. Una bajada rápida por una pendiente de esquí difícil, por ejemplo, es estimulante temprano por la mañana. La misma bajada al final del día resulta agotadora y desgastante, cosa que le sucedió a Menma esa tarde debido al estar tan estresado en la venta de autos.

Más que nada porque parecía que con la compradora con que se estaba haciendo la venta importante de la empresa pareciera que solo había un choque tanto de opiniones y personalidad, cualquier cosa que decía Menma (siendo la persona encargada de los términos y condiciones de una venta), la otra estaba en contra suya; siempre buscando algún pretexto o un pero de los términos.

Charasuke sabía desde que comenzó ambos en esa venta y fueron a visitar a la cliente había algo entre ellos que no parecía ir bien, además de a veces la contraría disimuladamente le coqueteaba.

Pero de unas largas horas de espera, el doctor le explicó lo que le sucedió, cosa que no era grave pero el haberlo traído al hospital servía para saber lo que tenía el pobre de Menma y antes de que fuera más grave.

-Menma- abrió la puerta de la habitación notando que estaba despierto mirando al techo, al momento de entrar a la habitación las miradas de ambos chocaron- el doctor dijo que ya está todo bien- con una sonrisa amplía lo había dicho. Joder, el cómo se había puesto en la carretera en verdad le había preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero de trabajo de esta forma.

-Mh...- con las cejas arqueadas mostrando enojó al ver al Uchiha solo rodó sus ojos a la ventana a su derecha evitando mirarlo.

-Me explicó que debido a que has estado pasando varias semanas en estrés sucedió esa caída- se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama de este- pero en realidad siento que te paso esto desde que comenzamos está venta.

-La verdad cuando sepa que cuando desaparezcas de mi alrededor voy a salir en un minuto de aquí.

Les explicaré rápidamente; Menma y Charasuke estuvieron saliendo un par de meses debido a que su jefe los ponía juntos al buen equipo que hacían. Cosa que, aunque Charasuke sabía que solo eran compañeros de trabajo le llegó a interesar el Namikaze debido a que era muy serio y para qué negarlo, también le atraía físicamente.

Y de tantas insistencias que hubo en el chico con las peculiares marcas en sus mejillas terminó aceptando, y todo iba bien hasta que una compañera de trabajo de ellos se le insinuó a Charasuke ocasionando que Menma solo se molestará y alejarse.

Era demasiado tarde para el casanova, demasiado tarde porque no puedo vivir sin el después de conocerlo en su totalidad. Era como si se tratara de una rama seca, que, aunque sea seca se extiende con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía idiota, luchando por su amor.

Quería correr. Correr hacia Menma. Incluso si había cicatrices en sus pies. A pesar de lo sucedido, sonríe cuando lo mira a la cara.

-Parece que tú nunca vas a creerme lo que te digo...- soltando un suspiro a otro lado sintiendo la mirada asesina de Menma.

\- ¿Cómo voy a creerte? Tenías planeado venirte hasta este lugar con esa mujer.

-Es para trabajo.

-Claro... trabajo- su mirada cambio rápidamente a otro lado molesto- una mujer cuando cita a un hombre en un lugar alejado y en una casa propia no creo que sea algo para trabajo.

Esa actitud, a pesar de ser... algo fastidiosa no podía hacer otra cosa que quererlo, cuando el destino parecía ponerle alguien con la que se sentía completo, lo único que podía hacer era correr hacia el, Incluso si no podía tenerlo. El estúpido destino se ríe de Charasuke.

-Sabes, también tengo otro diagnostico- no era tan difícil conocer las emociones de Menma, al menos en el tiempo que salieron los dos juntos fue suficiente para conocer casi casi que era lo que pensaba. Tal vez por eso seguía siendo tan exigente, aunque el contario buscaba cualquier cosa para alejarse.

\- ¿Te dijo algo más el doctor?

-No, es un diagnostico mío.

\- ¿Eh? - hizo una cara de disgusto al momento- no me hagas reír.

-No es tan difícil saber porque te paso ese estrés agudo- una risa ligera salió de los labios de Charasuke.

Por enésima vez ese día volvió a retornar los ojos junto con un suspiro, se le hacía tan molesto cuando Charasuke decía cosas tan tontas como esas.

-Bien doctor Uchiha- con tono sarcástico dijo lo anterior. Estar en la camilla de una habitación sin poder moverse junto con el contrario enserio le molestaba. El haber tenido una relación con un compañero de trabajo enserio lo veía como una de las mayores tonterías que se le había ocurrido hacer- ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico que usted piensa de mí?

-Mis estudios dicen lo siguiente- se arregló la corbata de su traje y acercando un poco más el lugar en donde se encontraba, hablo- es porque estas celoso.

De todas las babosadas que podía haber dicho le salió con esa.

 **•|Flash back|•**

-Supongo que en eso quedamos con la venta- la cliente con la casi casi le manda a volar a ella y la venta al carajo. Desde que apareció esa mujer solo había ocasionado dolores de cabeza- lo último sería hacer la firma el día jueves de la próxima semana- con seriedad y la poca firmeza que le quedaba de mantener su rabia, se levantó del asiento acomodando su saco.

-Y tengan en cuenta que ahí estaré- la mujer volteó a ver a Charasuke con una ligera sonrisa, que en toda la plática en la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía callado debido a que el mismo Menma no se lo permitía debido al... acuerdo de la venta que estaban tratando de tener porque más que un acuerdo parecía una discusión bastante rara.

-Si me disculpan tengo que hacer una llamada a la compañía- Charasuke agarró su portafolios y con el celular en la mano se alejó de ambos dirigiéndose en la reja que dirigía a la carretera de esa enorme lugar en donde fueron citados.

-Entonces nos estaremos viendo hasta el jueves- Menma igual tomó el portafolios y antes de retirarse la contraria lo retuvo un poco más.

-Solo una cosa- la chica se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado se puso en frente- la idea era que solo tú compañero viniera y tú fuiste el que prácticamente hizo el trató.

-Soy su compañero de trabajo, de cualquier forma, aunque solo me invitara a mi debía haberlo traerlo también.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No es por otra cosa?

-Bien, en algunas ocasiones suelen citar a mi compañero en lugares apartados como este- ahora le tocaba al intentar hacer de las suyas- lo digo más que nada por el tipo de personas, uno nunca sabe que puede hacer. La veo el día jueves para firmar- y dejando a una chica totalmente molesta entendiendo todo o que el contrario le dijo, solo limito a guardar silencio y haciendo sonreír de satisfacción a Menma por la notoria molestia que la otra se cargaba.

Si, había ido porque temía que Charasuke fuera hacer algo con esa mujer. Lo de menos era el trato, ya estaba hecho, solo que... pareciera que aún le sigue importando ese idiota más de lo que creyó.

 **•|Fin flash back|•**

\- ¿Celoso yo? No seas altanero tu ni si quiera me conoces.

-Uhm...- se mostró una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar tales palabras- eso crees tú- se levantó del asiento y se inclinó estando a una distancia cercana, aunque no demasiado- hay muchas cosas que se y a lo que le llamo defectos que me gustan de ti.

Como había llegado al hospital estando desmayado, rápidamente lo llevaron a una habitación en donde prácticamente le hicieron cablerio con la máquina que percibía los signos vitales, más como estaban los latidos de su corazón. Cosa que la maquina detecto como comenzaba aumentar estos, sonando más rápido el aparato.

-Ya déjame en paz- al verlo de nueva cuenta tan cerca no pensó en nada, no dijo nada más lo que se le ocurrió al momento, es más, estando en una distancia no tan cerca puedo hablar. De tratarse que ambos estuvieran a unos milímetros ni siquiera una palabra.

Sólo quería una sonrisa, todavía no podía creerlo que le gustara tanto esa estúpida sonrisa coqueta en los labios del contrario; como si fuera solo dedicada y hecha especialmente para él, al menos solo Menma lo sentía así.

Era tan hermosa, que tenía miedo.

-Sé que te gusta cuando uno comienza a acariciar el torso de tu manos- y fue cuando comenzó a ejercer esa acción- te gusta sentir caricias en el cuello, en la cara.

-Pues...- las manos blancas del contrario se posaron en la mejilla, solo rozando sus dedos- si me gusta, pero no viniendo de ti.

\- ¿A sí? - nuevamente apareció la sonrisa, levantando el mentón del contrario y estando a escasos centímetros de los labios del contrario nuevamente se quedó ahí esperando- deberías de una vez admitir que te sientes celoso.

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la maquina esa? - aparto sus ojos a otro lado y siendo notorio que el aparato del demonio detecto que los latidos estaban yendo más rápido ocasionando que hasta el mismo sonido que se emitía fuera a la par.

"¿Es verdad?" "¿Te quedarás a mi lado?" "¿Me lo prometes?" una y otra vez se repetían esas preguntas en la cabeza de Menma con ese simple roce de labios.

Si suelta la mano, podría irse volando. Tenia miedo, miedo, miedo de eso. De perderlo.

Mariposa.

Chrasuke era como una mariposa. Desde lejos, miraba a Menma. Brillaba en esta oscuridad que es el efecto mariposa.

Con tus toques de luz, olvido la realidad de inmediato. En este caso el toque de sus manos.

Es como un viento que acaricia suavemente, es como un polvo que se desplaza suavemente a lo largo, que era como un sueño, una mariposa para Menma.

Pequeños trozos en surcos profundos y oscuros. Del corazón, un sonido estéril, no sabía si esto es la realidad o un sueño.

El defecto que Charasuke adoraba de Menma es que decía una cosa, pero sus acciones eran otras.

Se lo hacía saber con solo el sonido del aparato y como le correspondía el beso.

"No te preocupes, no me volveré a ir. Y tampoco te dejare ir..."

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ANDO SENSIBLE SI. Por eso les dejo esta historia que me hice antier escuchando una canción triste, los amo_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
